


This time

by Yviinfinite



Series: Bonds [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Gen, Minor Character Death, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sans was determined. This time, he'd make sure everything went right.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Bonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106360
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	This time

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit different than the last one, but I was sad and wanted to write a little something to cheer myself up.

Sans woke up, bleary eyesockets opening to the messiness of his room. He let out a breath, shutting his sockets again and turning to bury his face in the pillow that smelled of…

Ketchup? 

A shot of electricity went down his spine, and he shot up in the unmade bed. No fitted sheet on his mattress. He scanned the room, soul weighing twenty pounds more in his chest. The trash-tornado whirled in place, dirty laundry on the floor and the air was stuffy. He was in his room.

Underground. 

“God damnit kid!”, he ground out, flinging the pillow off the bed in a fit of rage. Five years. They had been on the surface for five years. The kid had even promised not to reset again! He never should have trusted them. Sans felt liquid drip down his skull, soul empty, devoid of hope. 

He had been happy, up there. Didn’t think it was possible at first, but with every day his hope grew a little bit more. Especially after he met them. He had a job, one he actually liked, friends that he really loved. Pets that kept him company when his Soulmate couldn’t. Fuck, they had even been looking to adopt a kid, and Sans had looked forward to it. 

Sans never thought he’d have a Soulmate. Not a human one, at least. He wanted to dust, just thinking about them not by his side. But he was down here. And they were up there. Being away from your bonded mate sucked.

It wasn’t fair!

Downstairs, Papyrus yelled something, but Sans couldn’t register what it was. So he shortcut away, somewhere into the forest, away from everybody. His soul ached and longed from the sudden absence of it’s match. 

Sans couldn’t do anything but wait.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It took the kid a long time to get through the ruins. Sans dreaded what was to come. He remembered those timelines, the ones where Frisk killed everybody. Maybe they were out of practice. And maybe  
he shouldn’t wait as long to intervene this time. Sans made up his mind. He’d attack at the first sign of dust on that pests’ hands. 

Finally, the door to the ruins opened, but Sans played along for now. Watching from a distance. But something was different. Maybe it was his soul forcing a visual of his Soulmate into existence, but they were there. Besides the kid, eyes travelling all over the place, as if they were searching for something. Must be his imagination. No way they were actually here.

Finally, they reached the bridge, and Sans appeared behind the kid, opening his teeth to say his line. 

“Human-“

But something happened. The hallucination whirled around, eyes wide and full of tears, and they basically threw themselves at him. He caught them, completely instinctually, his soul burned hot with happiness, reunited with his mate. They sobbed his name, and Sans felt magic liquid drip down his face. He gripped them tighter, relief making his legs weak so he sunk to the floor with them in his arms. 

By the stars, he’d missed them. 

Their scent filled his senses, and he grasped them even tighter. If they weren’t outside, he’d bring out their souls to mingle too. But the kid was watching, awkwardly. That’s the least they get for resetting. 

“How?”, Sans managed to croak out. 

“I remember!”, came the answer, his Soulmates voice muffled but clear. He looked at Frisk as they started to sign something. 

‘I’m sorry’ They wiped their face, tears running down. ‘I reset. Mom’ They paused yet again to wipe their face. ‘Something happened.’ Then, they started full on sobbing. His Soulmate drew away, pulling Frisk closer and hugging them to their chest, and Sans felt he needed to comfort the kid too.

“Toriel… died, Sans.” The skeleton felt as if he were dipped in ice water. He glanced down at the kid, they were shaking. “A hitman, apparently. Frisk told me everything. They… they didn’t mean to completely reset. Sans, please understand, they were in shock, mourning. They… they were next. That’s why-“ His Soulmate cut themself off with a sob. 

Sans had a feeling that he now knew why the kid took so long in the ruins. 

“I woke up a few days ago, and I remember everything that happened. I think- I think it’s the bond? So I came to Mt. Ebott, partly to give Frisk a piece of my mind, but when I found them… Shit Sans, they’re still just a kid.” He knew, fuck he knew. They hadn’t meant to reset that far, he wanted to trust that. And the kid’s shaking got worse when they talked about what happened.

“It’s okay.”, Sans murmured. It wasn’t ‘okay’ but he understood. “Frisk, you’re okay.” They wailed, tiny hands gripping onto his clothing as if it were their lifeline. Sans locked eyes with his Soulmate with a newfound determination. All of them were going back up there, they’d live on the surface again, happy and safe. He’s have a better eye on the kid and Tori, and they’d stay up there. 

They’d all be fine this time. 

Sans would make sure of it.


End file.
